Love and Fear chapter 1
by BlackWolvesLove
Summary: Emily is a nurse who wants to be more. she meets a "soldiers" after doing her duty. (I know not the best summary, but please lookat it.)
1. Chapter 1

Emily was always watching as soldiers came in and out of the camp. She had wanted to help them fight ever since the day Doctor Erskine helped her regain her body movement. Her father had helped her get into the military but only as a nurse. It mad her so infuriated that, that's all he could do. Yes she had a medical degree before the accident. Now all she could do was help bandage and heal the men who came back from the battle field.

"Ms. Gates, we need some help over here!" the lead surgeon shout from across the walk way. Emily hurried to the tent he was in and, put on some gloves.

"What does he need sir?" she asked pulling up the tools she thought they would need for this poor man. This soldier had just arrived back from Berlin; he had his leg blown off by one of the Nazi's who ambushed the group that went out just a few days ago. The surgeon looked at her as if she was stupid, even though she had brought the tools he didn't have to cut off this poor man leg.

"Sir we need to amputate or he will die!" Emily glared at him with a look she would only do to someone who hurt her. The surgeon to the bone saw and started hacking away at the soldier's leg. The pain caused him to pass out. Emily sighed softly with relief knowing she just help save a man's life. Walking out of the tent covered in blood she ran into someone passing by. Falling back she felt her arm being pulled gently to help her steady herself.

"I'm so sor-" she paused looking up at the male. His deep blue eyes catching hers, before letting go of her arm. She felt embarrassed that she would even run into someone without looking. Glancing towards the ground she realized he was a man with very broad shoulder and was at least six inches taller than her.

"No, it was my fault for not looking." The male spoke softly. It was as if he had never really spoken to a girl before.

"I'm Emily Gates." She spoke shyly. Her eyes looking back up at him through her lashes. The male smiled softly causing her to blush once more.

"I'm Ste-" He began to say before Colonel Phillips shouted for him. "Rogers get over here." The male looked back towards Emily with a soft smile, and then left her standing there speechless. Watching him walk away she felt her head begin to spin. _"Oh my?_" she thought before falling to her knees. She had never felt like this over any one before. Sitting there in the mud she felt her face, it was warm from the blood rushing to her cheeks. Glancing up at the sky for a moment she realized it was about to rain. Choosing to get up she slowly rose to her feet remembering it was only a three months ago she got her mobility back. Looking down at her clothes she started to brush off the dried dirt off her skirt and knees. A chill overcame her body.

"_Mr. Rogers?"_ Emily thought as she stepped towards the tent she was staying in. A few minutes later the sound of rain droplets hitting the roof made her shiver. She hated the rain. Pulling on her set of clothing Emily looked outside to see people running around. She noticed that her friend Peggy went rushing by with a pissed look on.

"Hey? Peg, what's wrong?" She asked stepping out into the rain. Peggy looked at her then ran off. She had never seen Peggy so mad before. Emily stood there wondering what may have caused this problem. Looking towards the far entry way of the camp Emily saw a man standing there.

"Aron is that you?" She shouted as loudly as she could. The man turned towards her and smiled softly before shooting himself in the head. A scream escaped her mouth as the blood sprayed everywhere. Falling to her knees a loud sob made its way out of her mouth. A group of people rushed to Aron's body and pulled him to the pile off dead officers, and soldiers. Emily rose to her feet and stumbled a few steps before falling again. The feeling of being held up by gentle hands made Emily look behind herself. It was Rogers.

"Are you okay miss?" he asked holding her closer than earlier.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay miss?" He asked holding her closer than earlier. Emily blushed furiously as her eyes meet his once more.

"I'm alright, he was a close friend. We grew up in the same neighborhood." Emily glanced away trying to hide her face, she hated to so her emotions to people she didn't really know. Mr. Rogers noticed how she was acting and gently released her. Emily smiled softly as she regained her balance; it pained her to lose people close to her. – She had found out about Mr. Erskine's death from a letter her father wrote. Emily had never cried so hard in her life. Mr. Erskine was like another father to her.-

"You don't look fine." As female voice said, from behind them. Looking over her shoulder Emily noticed Peggy standing there. "Hey peg." Emily stepped back From Mr. Rogers and sighed awkwardly.

"I see you have met Captain Rogers." Peggy's voice had a hint of hostility in it as she moved closer. Emily glanced towards the man she only met earlier today.

"Captain?" Emily sounded shocked. Mr. Rogers looked at the ground sheepishly.

"It's Steve." He smiled softly and walked off. Peggy moved closer with a glare.

"He's higher rank then you Ms. Gates." Peggy stepped back and fallowed him, that's when another figured joined them. Emily couldn't make out who he was, but knew they were up to something. Curious she started to fallow them down to the Air Strip until she was called back to the surgeon's tent. Reluctant to go back she took her time getting to the tent. Little did she know there was going to be more people coming back to camp the next morning.

With a busy night working on several soldiers Emily finally left the tent around 4 a.m. Walking to her tent she realized that Peggy and the other guy came back alone.

"Where's Steve?" Emily asked exhaustedly running up to Peggy.

"I can't tell you." Peggy replied annoyed. Emily was not sure what she did to make Peggy angry, but she knew there was a chance the guy she had just meet may not return. Turning around Emily sluggishly made her way to her tent. Once inside she found a note with her name on it. It was written by Dr. Erskine.

"_what in the world?"_ Emily opened the note and read it.

My dearest joy Emily,

You have been a well behaved girl. If you are reading this, then you know by now that I have been killed. Steve Rogers was my second greatest achievement since your case. I hope the injections have been helping you with your bodies muscle movement, and strengths. I am dead because of a man named Johann Schmidt. He wanted something he can't have, and would never have been able to achieve. So I am letting you know that in order to stay alive and live in a safe world you will need to Help Steve Rogers with his journey. Remember stay true to yourself, and don't become someone they want you to.

Sincerely

Abraham Erskine

A tear fell from her eyes once she was done reading the note she knew it was thanks to Dr. Erskine that she was able to move around and even walk again. She owed him her life for what he did. Now she just had to find a way to pay him back. Sitting down on the cot that was her bed Emily felt more tears fall. She still felt a deep pain inside when she thought of the Doctor. After minutes of crying she fell asleep.


End file.
